


Meraki (Drabbles from a RWBY Band AU)

by generictripe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> meraki [may-rah-kee] (adjective)</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>This is a word that modern Greeks often use to describe doing something with soul, creativity, or love — when you put "something of yourself" into what you're doing, whatever it may be. </i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Drabbles from my RWBY band AU. More info can be found <a href="http://generictripe.tumblr.com/tagged/jnpr-band-au">here.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Meraki (Drabbles from a RWBY Band AU)

**Author's Note:**

> _Ren and Nora are college students that have never been kissed. They aim to change that. Together. But midway through Ren discovers that he might have more that platonic feelings for his best friend._
> 
>  
> 
> Urgh can you tell I have not wrote anything in literally five months?
> 
>  
> 
> [Suggested Listening.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hqmCWT6AjKY)

It is an experiment. At least that is what it starts as. Her fevered lips on his’s. Who better to lose your first kiss to than your best friend? Ren cannot blame it completely on her. It was just as much his idea. And he cannot deny that it feels so good.

 

She is so warm. A ball of heat and energy , ready to explode at any given time. Her fire will eat away at him, burning his very memory away in its wake. Ren can clearly imagine dying in a pink inferno ,with a smile on his face. 

 

But it feels _too_ good. Her lips. Her tongue. Her hands clinging to him. This is a mistake. What will happen to their friendship after their lips part and the warmth , threatening to consume him is gone? Will they date? He hardly thinks he could date her for fear of losing her.

 

Pushing the thoughts aside, he tests the waters ,nipping her bottom lip. Nora lets out a gasp and kisses him deeper. Her eyes are closed tight and her small fists grip at his sweater. Hands tangled in her hair, he pulls her closer. The consequences of this small action, a kiss , are gone from his mind for this moment.

 

Then Nora pulls away. She is breathing heavily, cheeks flushed. Oh God, Ren thinks. Fear wipes the warmth away leaving cold terror in his chest. What if she did not like it? What if this made things awkward. What if- A smile breaks across her face , like sunlight on glass. “That was weird,”she says, giggling,”But not _too_ bad. You gotta work on that Ren! You suck at kissing.”

 

He lets out a sigh of relief and shifts himself away from her. There is a moment of silence, rare for her. His thoughts race. That kiss had been amazing for him, but if she hadn’t like it…The smile is still there as she shatters the quiet. “Y’know. I am still glad that happened buuuuuut lets not do it again.” A pain in his chest , he agrees and pulls her into a hug. Anything to keep her near. Anything.


End file.
